1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an egg processing system and method in which eggs are graded and classified and subsequently separated, and possibly packaged, according to their individual physical characteristics, such as weight, cracks, blood, dirt, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,444; 4,519,494; 4,519,505; 4,505,373; 4,488,637; 4,355,936; and 4,487,321 all show portions of an egg processing system and method which has greatly increased the ability to ensure gentle and reliable loading, washing, drying, candling, grading, and packing of eggs of a variety of sizes and conditions at high speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,317 to van der Schoot shows transfers for eggs ejected from a main conveyor, which transfers are adaptations of the transfers shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,494.
It is known in the art, for example in devices sold by Diamond Automation, Inc., to provide a "splitting" conveyor which allows objects, such as eggs, to be conveyed from a first spool conveyor to two parallel spool conveyors of widths narrower than that of the first spool conveyor. Such a conveyor includes rows of cups on a conveyor including rods upon which the cups may slide. The cups thereafter slide in one of two angled directions, guided by angled guides. In this manner, an, e.g., 12-wide spool conveyor with eggs thereon may "split" those rows, i.e., direct the eggs into two, e.g., 6-wide spool conveyors which are spaced from one another.